El jardín del destino
by FalconGQ
Summary: Nuestro destino a veces puede ser cambiado, pero eso también significa correr con los riesgos que eso implica, Ash tendrá que elegir entre una de las dos, ¿Sera posible que lo pueda hacer? ¿ Podrá soportar, la idea de saber que hace feliz a una y hace infeliz a otra? Continuación de "El jardín de los recuerdos".
1. Nuevos desafios

¡**Hola!, tanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí, aunque solo fueron dos días, pero bueno, aquí mi nuevo escrito, que algunos ya deben saber de que esta historia es una continuación, Pues acertaron bien. Es la directa continuación de mi anterior trabajo "El jardín de los recuerdos", ya no hablare mas o sino les aburriría ¡disfruten de este capitulo!**

**Disclaimer. Pokémon no me pertenece.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Nuevos desafíos**

_A veces podemos ser capaces de cambiar nuestro destino a nuestro antojo, pero lo que no sabemos, es que nuestro egoísmo puede afectar a las personas que más queremos. Tener que elegir el camino que uno quiere es bastante difícil ya que siempre habrá dolor y tristeza, pero es posible ¿Que esto pueda cambiar? Miles de interrogantes aparecen en nuestra decisión, ¿Habrá una persona que lo pueda cambiar su destino sin que haya tristeza? Tal vez las respuestas estén adentro de un muchacho._

Parado y con los brazos cruzados en los barandales de la proa del ferry que lo llevaba de nuevo a Sinnoh, un joven pelinegro, esperaba sin ningún motivo en aquel lugar, solo quería un poco de paz y tranquilidad, sintiendo una pequeña brisa rozando su rostro provoco que su pelo oscuro y desordenado revolotee por toda su cara. Aun así, aquél joven no se movió de allí, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que al parecer no sintió el viento frío que pasó por todo el océano. La luna y las estrellas brindaban un hermoso espectáculo en el cielo nocturno, en pocas horas llegaría a su destino, aquel joven enfrentaría un reto que lo dejo abandonado hace tan solo 3 años, pero ahora estaba decidido a realizarlo, era su sueño convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon, desde que tenía uso de razón. Pero las diferentes adversidades que enfrento hace unas semanas, lo mantuvo alejado de sus deseos de cumplir su más grande sueño.

Unas pocas nubes, de pronto aparecieron en el cielo, provocando una suave oscuridad pasajera, aquél muchacho, por un instante volvió de sus pensamientos, estirando sus brazos para evitar la fatiga en esas partes, pensó que podía estar unos minutos más. Mirando el inmenso mar que le rodeaba, una sonrisa sincera aparecía en su rostro, recordó lo ocurrido hace algunos días.

_Milagro…es un milagro… eran las palabras que escuchaba Ash, por parte de su madre, una gran felicidad cubría todo el rostro de aquella madre, ver a su único hijo después de tanto tiempo le hizo reaccionar de esa manera. Preguntas no faltaron por parte de Delia, la madre del pelinegro, ¿Acaso había una respuesta lógica para responder a esas preguntas? No, no la había, simplemente era un milagro, ver a su más preciado tesoro con vida, hizo entender a aquella madre que todo era un milagro. En poco tiempo se expandió la noticia, "Ash Ketchum ha vuelto" Algunos pensaban que todo era una mentira, "ver para creer", decían los viejos amigos del pelinegro, en tan solo dos días se reunieron todos los amigos y conocidos de Ash, la gran sorpresa que se llevaron, bajando por las escaleras de su casa, bajaba una peculiar persona, el miedo por un momento domino a todos los presentes que se reunieron en la residencia Ketchum, lentamente vieron a la persona que bajaba, sin duda era Ash. Sin palabras, todos se quedaron sin palabras, ¿Acaso es una broma? ¡No puede ser verdad! Varios murmullos se escuchaban, era difícil de creer. Eran tantos las personas que no creían en la "resurrección del pelinegro" que se podía ver el miedo y temor en sus rostros, lo que provocó el enojo de dos personas, May y Dawn._

—_Cómo es posible que no puedan creer que él, es Ash —gritaba la castaña — ¡Es el mismo chico que nos ayudo, cuando nosotros estábamos en problemas!_

— _¡Es verdad, Ash está vivo! —decía Dawn, ayudando a su amiga._

_Todo se quedó en silencio, Ash miraba como aquéllas personas a las cuales consideraba sus amigos, trataban de evadir la mirada del azabache, solo una persona observo directamente los ojos cafés del pelinegro, Aun con algo de miedo, aquella persona se acercó a donde su amigo estaba, solo había una persona a la cual Ash podía considerar como todo un hermano mayor y era Brock, Un abrazo, aquél moreno con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazo a su hermano, A veces no podemos comprender algunas cosas usando solo la lógica, a veces solo… solo usamos la fe, La tensión en el lugar había desaparecido, después del moreno le siguieron: Misty, Tracey y Max, que le dieron al pelinegro un gran abrazo, con lágrimas en sus caras, entendieron que él, es Ash. Una gran fiesta se venía, en toda la noche, nadie durmió, todos atentamente escucharon la fantástica historia de Ash. De cómo él volvió a la vida por un deseo hecho de un Gholithe, los retos que tuvo que pasar en el misterioso bosque de los recuerdos olvidados, la historia Hiroshi y de su Grolithe. Tomo toda la noche contar toda su travesía._

_A la mañana siguiente, todos se sentían que habían oído una historia de ciencia ficción, que solo sucedía en las películas, pero lo creyeron. Días pasaron y todo volvía a la normalidad, aunque no todo, los constantes acosos de May y Dawn hacia el azabache, eran prácticamente todos los días, por un momento la madre del pelinegro, pensó que pronto tendría una nuera._

_Días pasaron y se acercaba la inevitable separación, para Delia era muy doloroso volver a alejarse de su hijo, pero lo tenía que hacer, la vida de un entrenador era así._

—_Eres igual a tu padre, siempre siguiendo su sueño —decía Delia a su hijo, antes de que Ash se vaya a la región de Sinnoh._

—_Mamá volveré pronto —decía Ash, con su característica sonrisa, _

_Era hora de irse, alejándose de pueblo Paleta Ash, May y Dawn se despedían de la madre del pelinegro, una nueva aventura empezaba, Ash competiría en el campeonato del Valle Lily, mientras que May participaría en el Gran Festival, y Dawn los apoyaría a ambos, aunque sin saber las verdaderas las intenciones, ambas sabían que iban por otra cosa._

— _¡Cumpliré mis sueños, cueste lo que me cueste! —decía Ash, con el puño en lo alto, no había nadie que lo detenga en ese momento, o eso era lo que pensaba. _

Sintiendo que alguien le tocaba por la espalda, Ash volvía al presente, dándose la vuelta se encontraba May, que sostenía en sus brazos a su Pikachu, con una sonrisa nerviosa, el pelinegro se disculpaba con su amiga, estaba tanto tiempo recordando, que rápidamente habían pasado dos horas, preocupando a la castaña. Las nubes se alejaron del cielo, dando de nuevo el esplendor del cielo nocturno, era una noche perfecta, era hora de actuar, dejando a la rata amarilla en el piso, May empezaba a obrar su plan, Pikachu inmediatamente se alejó de allí, la castaña se acercó a donde su amigo estaba, mirando las hermosas estrellas que cubrían el cielo, May puso su hermoso rostro en el hombro del pelinegro, La reacción de Ash no se hizo esperar, estaba: nervioso, tenso, tenía un montón de emociones que no eran nada agradables para el pelinegro, aunque tenía que acostumbrarse, desde la llegada a pueblo Paleta, tanto May y Dawn trataban de estar el mayor tiempo posible con el azabache. Ash no entendía perfectamente el sentimiento que le empezaba a nacer, estar cerca de la castaña y de la peli azul le provocaba un sentimiento que era difícil de explicar, no tenía palabras para describirlo, May por un momento observo el nerviosismo de su amigo, mirando a sus ojos cafés, la coordinadora, por fin estaba por un momento a solas con él, Ash con algo de sorpresa también observo la mirada de su amiga, quedó completamente hipnotizado, esos hermoso ojos zafiros, mostraban la belleza interna de la castaña y no solo eso, había algo más y de nuevo el azabache no lo podía explicar. Comparado con el espectáculo que brindaban en el cielo, la luna y las estrellas, el pelinegro prefirió ver mil veces aquellos esplendorosos ojos. Pero aquél momento termino, Sintiendo un suave estirón en la parte inferior de su pantalón, Ash se volteo a ver, terminando así la escena entre él y la castaña. El culpable de todo la interrupción, era un pequeño pokémon pingüino azul perteneciente a sola una persona que Ash conocía muy bien. Dawn.

Con algo de enfado el pequeño pingüino, estiraba con más fuerza el pantalón del azabache, quería que regrese con su dueña. May sintiendo frustración, miro por última vez el cielo, los deseos de estar a solas con su querido amigo se habían arruinado, pero ella sabía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Ash será que mejor regresemos —decía la castaña, antes de regresar a su camarote.

Ya eran más de la medianoche, sintiendo la suave brisa pasar una vez más por su rostro, Ash se despidió de su última noche en el océano, mañana estará en Sinnoh, listo para cumplir su meta, una gran emoción le invadió, después de tanto tiempo por fin estaría de vuelta con las batallas pokémon. Corriendo sin detenerse se iba a su cuarto, mañana sería un gran día. Era tal su emoción que entro rápidamente a su camarote,, se sacó su chaleco y su pantalón, inmediatamente después apago la luz, entro a su cama para dormirse, pero algo andaba mal, sintiendo de inmediato una suave fragancia, perteneciente a una dama, Ash se había olvidado por completo, el porque estaba esperando en la proa del ferry, eras demasiado tarde para reaccionar, inmediatamente dándose la vuelta, observo a una hermosa chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, en su rostro se podía observar el sonrojo que tenía, tal vez fue por el hecho de ver al pelinegro desvestirse rápidamente en frente de ella, además de entrar en la cama donde ella dormía.

No espero un minuto más, Ash rápidamente quiso salir de aquella situación embarazosa, pero fue detenido, había entrado en la boca del lobo y era imposible salir de allí, Dawn sostenía con todas sus fuerzas al azabache, su plan marchaba perfecto, un plan que había comenzado hace varias horas, lo tenía tan bien planeado que no había forma que nada saldría mal, pero fallo. 2 camarotes 3 personas, a la peli azul se le encargo reservar las habitaciones, una idea nació en ese momento ¿Qué pasaría si ella no tendría dónde dormir? Solo había una respuesta, donde Ash. Después de la cena todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones, May entro a su camarote, Ash también entraba, pero no era el único, Dawn también entraba junto con el pelinegro. Solo había una simple excusa por parte de la peli azul.

—No tengo donde dormir

Aun con los intentos de Ash, de pedir a su amiga de que podía dormir en la habitación de la castaña, Dawn se oponía rotundamente, la peli azul inmediatamente se recostó en la cama con las intenciones de no moverse, Ash estaba en serios aprietos ¿qué podía hacer? La respuesta de su amiga fue sola una.

—Puedes dormir conmigo

¿Había otra opción? Tomando algo de aire, Ash acepto, que más podía hacer, se decía a sí mismo, sentándose a un lado de la cama, Ash empezaba a recostarse, pero Dawn hablo otra vez

—No pensaras dormir con esa ropa ¿no Ash?—en sus palabras se podía notar la emoción que tenía, todo su plan estaba dando frutos ¿qué podía salir mal?, mal pensamiento. Entrando al camarote del pelinegro, May sostenía con ternura una almohada, además de una sábana. Dawn no fue la única en querer dormir con el pelinegro esta noche. Una batalla estaba a punto de comenzar en medio de Ash, el pelinegro jamás olvidaría la expresión del rostro de la castaña al ver a él y Dawn en la misma habitación y peor aún, en la misma cama.

— ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? —decía May, se notaba su enfado.

Ash observaba como la castaña estrujaba la almohada que tenía en sus manos, solo era un malentendido decía Ash tratando de explicar la situación en la que estaba, pero inmediatamente recibió un "almohadazo" lo demás, paso rápidamente

— ¿Dawn que haces en la habitación de Ash?

—Em…yo…. Y tú ¿que hacías entrando aquí?

—Y…yo…ese no es el punto…

Ash aun noqueado por el golpe, podía escuchar lo que decían sus amigas, escapando sigilosamente de la habitación, el pelinegro salía por ahora con vida de aquella guerra.

Pero ahora…era otra cosa, estaba en la misma cama que su amiga, ¿qué más podía salir mal? pensaba para sí mismo, mal pensamiento.

¿Acaso se podía repetir lo mismo de hace una horas atrás? Lamentablemente sí, otra vez May entraba a la habitación, esta vez sostenía otra almohada, se podía notar que en el medio había los dibujos de un Pikachu y de un Torchic y fue aquellos pokémon lo último que vio Ash antes de caer desmayado producto de otro almohadazo. Por fin podría dormir tranquilo, aunque no de la forma que él quería.

El sol salía, el barco llego a su destino sin ningún problema, las personas lentamente bajaban por las escaleras metálicas, en todo ese ajetreo y bulla que se producía afuera, Ash lentamente abría sus ojos, estaba todo adolorido, tal vez por hecho de que dormía en el duro y frio piso, sus amigas ya no estaban en la habitación, se sintió aliviado mirando como estaba el cuarto, estaba totalmente desordenado, en mal estado, pronto se escuchó que alguien golpeo la puerta.

—Disculpe, recuerde que tiene que dejar la habitación tal como lo entregamos —decía una moza

Ash miro la toda la habitación, estaría mucho tiempo en ese lugar, 10 de la mañana, Ash por fin salía, además de tener que limpiar su cuarto también lo tenía que limpiar la de May, desgracia divina, siendo el último en bajar por las escaleras, miro el puerto, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvo en aquél lugar, aun se recordaba cuando el equipo Rocket rapto a su Pikachu, fue en este mismo sitio y era así que comenzaba su aventura en Sinnoh.

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de dos personas que le llamaban, May y Dawn corrían hacia donde su amigo estaba, comiendo un sabroso helado, ambas preguntaron al pelinegro.

— ¿Porque tardaste tanto?

La respuesta de Ash no se hizo esperar, pero antes de hablar, Dawn con dulzura entregaba su helado al pelinegro, agradecido por el gesto, Ash se olvidó por completo lo que sucedió esta mañana, pero sus problemas no terminaban ahí, siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga, May también entregaba su helado al azabache. El problema empezaba de nuevo.

—Ash come mí helado primero

—No, yo le di mi helado primero…

Otra vez la misma discusión, tratando de calmar a sus amigas, Ash pensaba en la forma de solucionar el problema, una idea se la apareció, entregando ambos conos de nieve a Pikachu y Piplup, el pelinegro pensó que había solucionado su problema, mala idea. Alrededor de él se podía notar un aura asesina, que provenía de sus amigas, no se sabe cuándo o como inicio, pero Ash rápidamente salió huyendo de ahí, perseguido claramente por sus enojadas amigas

Llegando al Centro Pokémon, Ash por un momento estaba en un territorio aliado, en este lugar nadie lo podría hacer nada, May y Dawn entraban como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero cuando miraron al azabache, se podía escuchar sus pensamientos a kilómetros ahí

—Estas muerto Ash Ketchum

La tensión desapareció cuando la enfermera de aquél Centro llamo a Dawn, sentándose en el comedor Ash trataba de zafarse de aquella situación, tapándose el rostro con su gorra, pero May inmediatamente saco su gorra, se podía observar en su rostro, una sonrisa maquiavélica, estaba a punto de actuar, pero inmediatamente apareció Dawn estaba totalmente preocupada.

—Ash rápido, tenemos que ir a Hojas Gemelas —decía Dawn estaba seriamente preocupada, sin esperar su repuesta salió rápidamente del Centro Pokémon.

Tanto el pelinegro como la castaña sentían la preocupación de su amiga, la siguieron, no sabían, lo que sucedió para que ella se comportara de esa manera, pero de ahora en adelante les esperaba un montón de obstáculos.

_Sin saber estos jóvenes comenzaban su largo viaje por todo Sinnoh, en medio de todo esto, de ahora en adelante sus acciones definirían su destino, aunque a veces nuestro destino ya está predeterminado._

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en fin nos vemos con la continuación de esta trabajo. Nos vemos, no olviden sus REVIEWS.**


	2. Calma antes de la tormenta

**Aun algo enfermo y con algo de tiempo, pude escribir este capítulo, no diré nada acerca de esta continuación, espero que les agrade, a gracias a los que mandaron sus comentarios.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Calma antes de la tormenta**

_A veces existe una relativa paz, todo parece tan tranquilo, deseamos que todo esto sea eterno, pero no comprendemos que la paz que sentimos solo es un suceso que pasa antes que la verdadera tormenta aparezca, todos nosotros debemos estar listos para cuando eso pase._

La intranquilidad dominaba a la peli azul, aun con el cansancio que sentía, no paro de correr, estaba a unos pocos pasos de su hogar. Detrás de ella se encontraba sus amigos, que de igual forma estaban cansados. Ash mantenía una cara preocupada al igual que May, en todo el camino de regreso a Hojas Gemelas, la peli azul no hablo de lo que sucedía, todo era silencio, el sol estaba en su punto más alto dando a entender que era el mediodía, en casi dos horas llegaron al hogar de Dawn. Arribando a una casa bastante familiar para Dawn, ella se paró en frente de su casa, con sosiego la chica abría la puerta, acompañada de sus amigos entro a su casa, todo estaba normal, había estado tanto tiempo de su casa, que Dawn imaginaba que no paso el tiempo en aquel lugar, estaba tal como lo dejo cuando ella comenzó su viaje Pokémon. "Tanto tiempo sin estar aquí" pensaba, para sí misma. Una gran pena le invadió, perdida en su interior no noto que alguien la estaba esperando, con la misma sonrisa de cuando su hija se fue, aquella madre esperaba el retorno de su hija, la alegría se podía notar en su rostro, pero también la preocupación. La madre de Dawn se acercaba a donde su hija estaba, sin contener su felicidad abrazo a su hija.

—Dawn me alegro que estés aquí —dijo

Sintiendo el calor materno que su madre le brindaba, la peli azul también la abrazaba. Tres años que no se podían ver directamente, aun cuando la hija llamaba todos los días a su madre desde Kanto, el momento que tenían ahora no era lo mismo que verse las caras a través del monitor. Ver aquella escena entre madre e hija, a Ash le recordó lo que sucedió a él hace algunos días, la misma situación, sin embargo ¿porque Dawn estaba tan preocupada?

—Señora Berlitz, usted debe descansar —mencionaba un médico, que aparecía bajando las escaleras —No es prudente que se esfuerce.

Asintiendo a las indicaciones del médico, Johanna daba una última sonrisa a su hija, el momento feliz término, la desesperación volvía. La llamada que recibió hace unas horas atrás, indicaba que su madre estaba bastante enferma, con solo escuchar esa afirmación, la peli azul volvía rápidamente a su casa sin escuchar lo demás.

— ¿Mamá dime que pasa? —Preguntaba insistentemente Dawn —Por favor dímelo

Johanna podía ver las pequeñas lágrimas que apenas podía contener su hija, era una situación bastante complicada, con sus manos en su corazón, aquella madre no podía contar la verdad, era imposible. Mirando que detrás de su hija estaban los amigos de ella, una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Era verdad lo que le habían contado, Ash estaba de regreso, ahora podía estar un poco más tranquila,

—No te preocupes Dawn—dijo —solo tengo un pequeño resfriado, una simple mentira, eso era lo que podía decir, ahora el tiempo estaba en su contra. Saludando a Ash y May, la madre se retiraba a su cuarto acompañado del doctor. "Eso es mentira" musitaba Dawn, su madre estaba ocultando algo, de un momento a otro el pelinegro y la castaña esperaban en la sala, mientras la peli azul intentaba hablar con su madre pero el medico lo impedía, excusándose con que "ella necesitaba descansar". La tarde estaba empezando, eran las 3 en todo ese tiempo nadie hablo, May se encontraba leyendo un libro que encontró en un estante, mientras Ash pasaba el tiempo jugando con Pikachu y Piplup, en un instante se oyó los pasos de alguien bajando, se trataba de Dawn, sus intentos de hablar con su madre habían fracasado, se podía notar la impotencia que tenía. "Acaso no puedo ayudar a mi madre" pensaba. Sentándose a lado del pelinegro, solo esperaba que pasaran las horas, pero lamentablemente parecía toda una eternidad, Ash trataba de animarla, pero no se le ocurría nada, de pronto sin que él lo quisiese, un estruendoso ruido se escuchó proveniente de su estómago. Con rapidez el pelinegro se disculpaba, sin embargo lo que le sorprendió fue la risa de su amiga.

—Ash debiste decirme que tenías hambre —dijo levantándose de su lugar —Iré a preparar algo… ¿May me ayudas?

—Claro

Si quererlo había animado a su amiga, pero en esa pequeña casa, Ash podía notar la preocupación que existía, todo estaba confuso, "¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?" se preguntaba, había algo extraño, levantándose del sillón se fue a la cocina, para su sorpresa, parecía todo un campo de batalla, huevos reventados por todas partes, verduras picadas de forma irregular, se podía oler el arroz quemado, además de que sus amigas estaban jugando con la harina, provocando que se asemejaran a unos fantasmas,

—Ehm… mejor me compro la comida —decía el pelinegro, empezando a irse

—Un momento, señor Ketchum—decía May, deteniendo al azabache —Nosotras te preparamos algo, y lo mínimo que debes hacer es comértelo.

—Si —también hablaba Dawn, dando a su amigo un peculiar plato de comida. Ash al recibirlo, noto algo bastante extraño en su plato, para empezar, parecía que algo se estaba moviendo, además de que sus huevos estaban totalmente quemados y por si fuera poco el color de esa comida era verde "Es posible esto" decía, mientras tragaba algo de saliva. Tal vez el hecho de que May y Dawn se pelearan por cocinar a Ash, hicieron esta monstruosidad, combinando los platos de May y Dawn, además de todos los ingredientes que pudieron encontrar en la cocina, provocaron el nacimiento de esta comida que era tal vez la última que probaría el pelinegro en su vida. Era cuestión de minutos para declarar muerto al azabache, sentándose en el comedor, empezaba a mirar detenidamente su plato, "Sigue moviéndose" mencionaba, mientras miraba que unos tentáculos salían de su plato.

May le pasaba una cuchara al pelinegro. "Comételo de una vez" decía. Tanto May y Dawn miraban al azabache esperando que probara el primer bocado, a la expectativa también estaban Piplup y Pikachu, este último se preparaba con un impactrueno para cuando su entrenador entre en coma. Lentamente el azabache levantaba su cuchara, miro por última vez a sus amigas para ver si le podían perdonar la vida, pero no paso. La cosa extraña en el plato seguía moviéndose, reuniendo todo el valor que podía, primero alzo un poco de arroz que era increíblemente de color verde, además de que despedía un olor a quemado, lo alzo, estaba cerca de su boca, a tan solo unos milímetros, justo cuando estuvo a punto de comerlo un ángel vino a salvarlo.

— ¿Dawn que haces en la cocina? —Preguntaba la madre de Dawn, entrando a la cocina — ¿Por qué se mueve esa cosa?

Señalando el plato de Ash, se sorprendió al ver un pequeño tentáculo estar saliendo del plato, Las chicas allí presente se miraron la cara, estaban en serios problemas, la cocina estaba un desastre, además de la monstruosidad que ellas crearon parecía que tenía vida propia, lo único que dijeron señalándose con el dedo la una con la otra era: "Fue ella". Dos horas pasaron y eran las 5 de la tarde, en el pequeño comedor se podía observar a un grupo de jóvenes que parecían estar almorzando bastante tarde, aunque cierto pelinegro, miraba de pies a cabeza todo su plato, para ver si nada estuviera con vida, lo que provocó la ira de la peli azul y de la castaña, mas sin embargo Johanna solo se rio, después de tanto tiempo en aquella casa se podía escuchar el bullicio, la risa, que desde hace varios años había desaparecido, pero esto era pasajero, la pequeña alegría de Johanna desapareció, disculpándose por no quedarse más, la madre de Dawn se retiró a descansar a su cuarto.

La peli azul mirando el comportamiento de su madre, solo se preocupó más, Ash noto el comportamiento de su amiga, aun sin entender lo que pasaba, solo pudo decir "No te preocupes". Ver la sonrisa y aquellos cálidos ojos cafés del pelinegro hicieron mejorar algo a la coordinadora, May estando ahí presente, solo sonrió, sabía que Dawn estaba pasando por un mal momento, pensado para sí misma dejaría a Ash esta vez libre aunque solo por un día, también retirándose del lugar, May se fue a la sala a leer el mismo libro que leía momentos atrás, al parecer dormirían aquí, Las horas pasaron, la noche empezaba a verse, el tiempo paso sin ningún sobresalto en la casa Berlitz, el medico que acompañaba a Johanna se iba, pero antes de irse dejaba bien claramente que la madre de Dawn necesitaba descansar, aun con la insistencia de la peli azul en preguntar al médico lo que sucedía con su madre el doctor no dijo absolutamente nada.

La cena estaba lista, esta vez Dawn y May se ayudaron y no iniciaron una "guerra de comida", sin embargo eso no provoco que Ash analizara por completo su plato de comida otra vez, tenía tanta desconfianza, que primero lo olio, luego lo movió y para estar seguro ordeno a su Pikachu lanzar un pequeño impactrueno a su plato. "Seguro que ya debe estar muerto" decía. Las chicas miraron todo lo que hizo el azabache, May estaba a punto de lanzar el cuchillo que estaba a lado suyo con las posibles intenciones de matar al azabache por su tremenda osadía, pero Dawn la detenía. "Ash lo pagara ya lo veraz" decía la peli azul con una maléfica sonrisa.

La comida parecía normal, era lo que pensaba el pelinegro, estaba empezando a comer lentamente, pero algo lo sorprendió, el sabor era exquisito, tal vez fue por el hecho de que May y Dawn lo hacían con todo su amor, pero el azabache no lo comprendió, ahora pagaría las consecuencias, terminando de comer rápidamente pidió un segundo plato más, Plato que fue entregado gustosamente por la castaña, o eso era lo que parecía, antes de entregarle solo dijo "Buen provecho". Ash rápidamente volvía a devorar todo su plato, pero esta vez sintió algo extraño había algo que hacían vibrar sus papilas gustativas, era un sabor que no lo podía explicar muy bien, su lengua se retorcía del gusto o más bien del dolor, era picante.

Rápidamente Ash busco agua, no había en su vaso, no había en la cocina, no había en toda la casa, salía con demencia del lugar en busca del preciado líquido.

— ¿No crees que nos pasamos un poco? —decía May, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de salida.

—No te preocupes, él estará bien —respondía Dawn saliendo por un momento al patio, pero su afirmación desapareció cuando escucho un grito de auxilio ¡QUIERO AGUA! —Oh eso… creo.

Ash volvió a la casa 2 horas después, se fue tan lejos que llego a un pequeño lago afuera del pueblo, Dawn y May esperaban al azabache, con toda tranquilidad, Ash no dijo nada con respecto a lo que paso, sabía que si abría la boca esta vez no volvería nunca más, ya que en parte era su culpa, escapándose un pequeño bostezo May quería irse a dormir, Dawn asentía, los condujo a sus habitaciones, con Pikachu entre sus brazos, entraba a su habitación, detrás de ella estaba Ash, lo que aún no comprendía era ¿por qué su primer pokémon dormía con la castaña? Mientras que Ash se preguntaba eso, Dawn bajaba por las escaleras para conseguir algunas frazadas, dejando así solo a Ash y May.

Viendo que su amiga no estaba a la vista, May rápidamente arrastraba al pelinegro a su habitación, sin saber cuándo o como Ash estaba adentro del cuarto de May,

— ¿Ash sabes porqué Pikachu duerme conmigo? — preguntaba la castaña, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del entrenador. Ash aun haciéndose la misma pregunta, solo reacciono cuando May estaba a unos milímetros de su cara. No respondió, se quedó paralizado, estaba en serios problemas, ahora comenzaba lo mismo que todas las noches, ser acosado, Miro que la castaña esperaba una respuesta, pensando por un momento, y analizándolo, Tal vez la cercanía entre ella y su Pikachu se debía a la relación que formaron en los tres años que el azabache estuvo ausente, una relación que era igual a la de Ash y Pikachu, miro a su primer pokémon, el pelinegro estaba tranquilo, no sentía ningún enfado, era totalmente lo contrario, si a él le sucediese algo podía confiar en May para que cuidara de su pokémon, en todo caso se asemejaba, a la relación de padres con sus hijos " Parece que nosotros somos como unos padres para ti, no es así Pikachu" decía esto mirando a su ratón amarillo, aquella sentencia era para su pokémon, pero otra persona lo escucho

— ¿Que dijiste Ash? — preguntaba la castaña, con un notable sonrojo en su rostro, había escuchado lo que dijo su supuesto "esposo".

— ¿Ah…?

Ash estaba en problemas lo primero que hizo fue querer desaparecer de allí, intento abrir la puerta, pero estaba asegurada, "Buscas esto" mencionaba May, mostrando en su mano una pequeña llave plateada.

—Dime que es lo que dijiste antes—dijo —Y te dejare ir

¿Decir o no decir? Que era lo que tenía que hacer, se preguntaba, no había caso lo tenía que volver a repetir "dije que nosotros nos asemejamos a unos Pa-pa-dr…" se detuvo, se cayó al suelo, Ash estaba apoyado en la puerta, pero cuando esta se abrió se cayó. Se había librado de esta o eso pensó, mirando hacia arriba estaba una muy furiosa Dawn, todo paso muy rápidamente, May inmediatamente cerró la puerta lo único que se pudo escuchar era sus buenas noches, dejando así solo al pelinegro y a Dawn solos, lo primero que sintió Ash fue otro "almohadazo" dejado caerse en los mundo de los sueños.

El tiempo había pasado, todos se encontraban dormidos, May abrazado con Pikachu dormía profundamente, Ash estaba atado a los lados de su cama sin ninguna razón aparente, pero la situación era diferente para la familia Berlitz, Dawn no podía dormir, había tantas peguntas que no eran respondidas y le impedían estar tranquila, mientras que en el otro cuarto Johanna hablaba por teléfono

—Lo lamento señora, pero esto ya no se puede estar ocultando, ella debe saberlo —dijo un hombre que hablaba por teléfono con la madre.

—Lo sé, pero no sé le puede decir en este momento —decía Johanna con una cara bastante preocupada. —Ella esta tan feliz… que y-yo —no pudo completar la oración, las lágrimas salían de su rostro.

—Entiendo su situación, pero esto también podía poner en peligro la vida de su hija si no se trata a tiempo

Dejando de llorar por un momento, aquella abnegada madre se decidió, mañana le diría a su hija la noticia.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno lo sabré por sus REVIEWS, como todos sabrán puse algo de comedia en estos capítulos, pero lamentablemente desde este punto empieza el drama, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**


	3. Tormenta

**Hola, disculpa por la demora en este capítulo. Con respecto a sus sugerencias lo tomare en cuenta para los siguientes capítulos. Bueno ya hable demasiado, les presento la respectiva continuación**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Tormenta**

_Envuelto en el sonido de las olas que chocaban con la costa, pequeñas gotas cristalinas salpicaban en el rostro de un joven recostado en la superficie arenosa de una playa, un sol totalmente radiante se podía observar en el cielo, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo en sus pies a causa de la arena, aquél joven se levantaba de su letargo._

_El lugar en donde estaba era hermoso, los pequeños pokémon voladores surcaban por todo el cielo azul, no había ninguna nube que interrumpiera el hermoso espectáculo, mas sin embargo al joven solitario no le importó, sentía un hormigueo en la planta de sus pies causando algo de molestia, estaba totalmente descalzo, moviendo los dedos de sus pies, el muchacho, se olvidó de su extraña aparición en aquél lugar._

_Había estado tanto tiempo sin estar en una playa que corría sin tregua por toda la orilla, sentía las saladas gotas que le humedecían toda su ropa. "Un lugar perfecto" pensaba, parándose en frente del gran océano infinito, solo podía estar tranquilo y en paz con sí mismo, agradecía al mismo Arceus por estar en ese lugar, era todo tan real, perfecto y hermoso, parecía un sueño y lo era, un simple sueño que significaba los problemas que afrontaría, de pronto todo se envolvió en la oscuridad, la paz había terminado, el joven solo podía observar desconcertado lo que sucedía, su miedo le empezaba a dominar, se hacía varias interrogantes y ninguna era respondida, de pronto a la misma velocidad que los rayos del sol llegan a nuestro planeta, la luz apareció, ahora se encontraba en un sitio totalmente diferente, sus ojos aun cegados por la repentina luminosidad, impidieron ver a detalle todo el lugar, lo único que podía ver era dos siluetas al frente de él, "¿Porque me hiciste eso?" "Te odio" decían aquellas personas. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?" Preguntaba el joven, tratando de poder ver el rostro de aquéllas personas pero fracaso, trataba de acercarse, no obstante algo lo impedía, se volteo a ver lo que le retenía. Miedo y horror dominaban por completo al muchacho, detrás de él, estaba un Darkrai que le miraba con frialdad._

_"El sueño que se convirtió en pesadilla" era lo último que escuchó antes de despertarse de aquel mundo creado por su subconsciente._

El sonido ensordecedor del despertador retumbaba por toda la habitación, Ash despertaba de su sueño que se convirtió en una pesadilla, rápidamente trato de apagar el aparato, sosteniendo en sus manos el pequeño artefacto en forma de Piplup apretó el pequeño botón detrás de esta y el sonido no apareció más, miro la hora deseando que aun fuera temprano para seguir durmiendo, pero eran las 11:00 AM, volvía a recostarse con decepción, su mente estaba en blanco, miraba sin ninguna atención el techo blanco de la habitación, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza pensó en su extraño sueño. "Todo es tan real" se dijo a sí mismo. El nunca entendió los extraños sueños que tenía, ahora su mirada se dirigió a la ventana que estaba algo abierta, lo que provocó que entrara una suave brisa, ahuyentado el calor de aquella habitación, sin más remedio se levantó, ya no pensaba en el extraño suceso de hace instantes. "No vale la pena seguir reflexionando, los sueños pasan y ya" se decía sí mismo, olvidando por completo el significado de está.

Rápidamente se cambió de muda, llevaba la misma ropa de hace días, exactamente la misma ropa de cuando inicio su viaje por todo Sinnoh, solo con algunos ajustes en el tamaño. Salía de la habitación olvidando ponerse su gorra favorita y su preciado medio listón que se encontraban en la pequeña mesita de noche, los deseos de sus seres queridos estaban en esos dos objetos, ignorando el poder misterioso de aquellos objetos, Ash no sabía, que podía ver el futuro y el pasado.

Una gran bulla se podía escuchar cuando el pelinegro bajaba por las escaleras: ollas chocando, platos rompiéndose en el duro piso y algunos gritos, parecía que había una tremenda pelea, que al parecer se daba en la cocina lo que causaba alarma al recién despertado, corriendo a una gran velocidad el azabache entraba sin permiso a la cocina, se quedó sin habla, sus ojos miraban con impresión lo que pasaba. "May y Dawn hacen otra monstruosidad" pensaba, mirando fijamente el curioso y extravagante plato que sostenía la castaña y otra vez la cocina estaba todo un desastre. " ¡No otra vez!" era lo único que escucharon las chicas antes que el azabache saliera de la casa a una gran velocidad. Lo que provoco una risa de las muchachas.

La madre de Dawn con precaución de no ser descubierta, observaba la felicidad de su hija. "Lamentablemente todo tiene un fin" se decía a sí misma, esas palabras durante mucho tiempo dominaban la mente de Johanna, lo que le impedía estar tranquila, ya no se podía ocultar más la verdad. Entrando con una aparente sonrisa, la señora Berlitz saludaba a ambas chicas, pero antes les regañaba por el desorden en la cocina. Este día sería uno diferente a los otros, sin que nadie lo supiera desde este instante todos podían forjar su destino, la manipulación del tiempo y del espacio estaban ocultos en dos objetos.

El hambre que azotaba sin misericordia al azabache, hizo que él regresará de nuevo a la casa. Pikachu y Piplup esperaban con ansias el regreso del entrenador, en el lejano horizonte se podía ver una figura que padecía de hambre, en ese momento ambos pokémon se preparaban para su llegada, poniendo un plato de comida en la ventana, además de un ventilador, ambas criaturas encendían el aparato eléctrico, lo que provocó que el aroma de la rica y sabrosa comida hecha en casa, pasara por el olfato del pelinegro y en un par de minutos él estaba de regreso, esperando a que le trajeran el siguiente plato de comida. El plan funciono.

Una conversación muy amena se daba en el comedor, alrededor de esta, se encontraban 3 jóvenes que estaba muy juntados y no por la sobresaliente amistad que tenían ellos, la pequeña riña que se dio momentos antes de quien se sentaba a lado del pelinegro, provoco esa situación, estaban tan unidos que Ash apenas podía levantar su cuchara y si lo podía tenía que tener cuidado de no tocar por accidente el busto de una de sus amigas que rozaban peligrosamente los brazos del pelinegro. Las intenciones de comer su habían terminado. Sin embargo eso no desanimo la conversación que se daba, Johanna daba algunos consejos a May para su participación en el próximo Concurso Pokémon, mientras que Dawn de vez en cuando trataba de introducir la historia de la sorprendente "resurrección de Ash" había tantas cosas que tenía que contarse que Ash solo podía escuchar con una gran sonrisa en todo su rostro y también de vez en cuando intentaba levantar su cuchara. Misión imposible.

La conversación había terminado, las chicas recogían los platos de la mesa. Al fin Ash podía hacer su cometido, pero era demasiado tarde, su comida estaba demasiado fría, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos aparentemente rezaba al cielo.

—No te preocupes Ash, hare más para la noche —decía Johanna, mirando el curioso comportamiento del pelinegro

— ¿En serio? —preguntaba el azabache, dejando de rezar a su "difunto plato" agradecía la amabilidad de la madre de Dawn, Ash se retiraba, pero antes Johanna le interrumpió.

— ¿Ash me puedes hacer un favor? —preguntaba la madre, esperando la respuesta del pelinegro. Él asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Puedes salir por un momento con May?

Le interrogativa confundió al chico, medito por un momento con su mano en su mentón. "Tal vez necesiten hablar ambas a solas" pensaba. Luego de unos segundos afirmo con una gran sonrisa. "Está bien saldré con May" anuncio el azabache. Con intenciones de salir con la castaña, Ash se iba a la cocina, dejando así sola a Johanna que pensaba en la forma de decir a su hija la terrible verdad que le estaba atormentado.

Un ambiente tranquilo y pacifico se podía observar por la ventana de la cocina en la residencia Berlitz, Dos chicas lavaban los platos y a la vez hablaban de manera muy efusiva, sin embargo este se interrumpió cuando un pelinegro entraba, al parecer daba una noticia a su amiga de cabello castaño lo que causo que ella se lanzara a los brazos de su amigo y casi rompiera los platos de porcelana que estaba restregando. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro May afirmaba con un gran si, el ofrecimiento de su amigo, no obstante la otra chica solo miraba con pena lo dicho anteriormente por su amigo. Esperaba que a ella le dijeran lo mismo…no paso.

—Ash ¿porque de repente invitas a May a salir? —preguntaba la peli azul, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, sabía que sentimiento le empezaba a recorrer por todo el cuerpo, pero lo ignoraba, más tenía que saber las intenciones de su amigo por la repentina invitación a la castaña y por qué no le invito a ella también.

Ash no pudo contestar, May aún le seguía abrazando, balbuceando algunas frases sin sentido intentaba dar una explicación razonable, pero no se le ocurría nada, podía ver las pequeñas gotas que se acumulaban en los ojos azules de su amiga, era completamente un tonto.

—Espero que se diviertan —dijo Dawn, antes de correr rápidamente a su habitación, no quería que nadie viera que estaba llorando, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, rápidamente se recostó en su cama, posando su rostro en su almohada empezaba a desahogarse, no lo podía creer lo desconsiderado y tonto que podía ser su amigo, simples acciones solo era simples acciones las que hacia el azabache, pero él hasta ahora no comprendía lo que significaba tanto para una chica un abrazo, una simple frase de agradecimiento o una invitación para salir, odiaba esa parte densa de Ash, aun con el paso del tiempo él no había cambiado en ese aspecto. "Es un tonto" dijo antes de volverse a enterrar su cara con la almohada.

— ¿Así tienen que ser las cosas? —decía May, mirando por la pequeña abertura de la puerta del cuarto de Dawn, tal vez ella debía rechazar la oferta del pelinegro, pero no…no lo haría. Este era su momento, sin hacer ruido bajaba por las escaleras esperando la cita que tendría con el azabache.

Esperando en uno de los tres sofás de la sala, el pelinegro sostenía a Pikachu en su regazo, Ash estaba preocupado por la acción que hizo, pensando y estando en un mundo completamente ajeno al real, él no percibió la mirada de angustia de la dueña de esa casa, pero no había vuelta atrás, se había cometido un error. La llegada repentina y alegre de May por un momento disperso ese ambiente rígido, por un momento Ash pensaba en que lo mejor no era salir, pero la sonrisa tierna de la castaña además que se había cambiado de ropa para la ocasión hacia titubear la idea del azabache. "¿Nos vamos?" preguntaba la castaña esperando en la salida de la casa, ella sentía que no había forma de remediar lo sucedido antes, pero ahora no quería pensar en eso. Ash aún no se levantaba del sillón seguía dudando. "No es de caballeros hacer esperar a una dama" indicaba Johanna, la expresión de Ash no cambiaba, de repente una delicada mano le toco su brazo "Vamos" decía May esperando ansiosamente la aceptación de Ash, "Está bien" dijo, con resignación empezando a salir a afuera.

Este se día jamás olvidaría Dawn, mirando por su ventana observaba la despedía de los chicos con su madre, tan pronto como se fueron, otra vez la peli azul volvía llorar con más fuerza. No quería saber nada más de Ash.

"Toc Toc" se pudo escuchar, sin embargo Dawn no quería hablar con nadie, solo lo ignoraba, de pronto la puerta se abrió, entraba la madre de aquella muchacha, con los brazos cruzados y con una manta de color azul en sus hombros, entraba delicadamente a la habitación de su hija, Dawn no la quería mirar, estaba bastante afligida para hacerlo. Johanna se acomodó a un lado de la cama de su hija acariciando el cabello de su hija, empezaba a cantar una canción de cuando Dawn era una niña, esperando a que ella se calmara. El tiempo podía pasar rápidamente y se podían olvidar varias cosas, pero Dawn recordaba perfectamente aquella canción, su madre le cantaba cuando ella estaba triste y escuchar aquella hermosa melodía la hacía feliz.

—Cuanto tiempo sin escucharlo —musitaba la peli azul, parándose y mirando a su madre, el tiempo no pasa en vano pensaba, Dawn abrazo a la persona que le dio la vida. Sintiendo el tierno abrazo de su hija, Johanna empezaba a llorar, ahora era el momento de decirlo pero… ¿Por qué debería arruinar este momento? Era imposible, los minutos pasaban lentamente, ninguna de las dos hablo pero… había una verdad que se tenía que decir, era el momento, liberándose del abrazo de su hija, aquella abnegada madre empezaba a contar lo que le pasaba…

Tristeza y felicidad, en cada momento de nuestras vidas sentimos aquellos sentimientos, nunca estaremos libres de aquellas sensaciones, felicidad era lo que sentía May, estar al lado de Ash y solos hizo alegrar a la castaña, ambos se dirigían a la plaza de Hojas Gemelas, el ambiente era cálido pero acogedor, sin perder un minuto más, May llevaba por todas partes al pelinegro lo agarraba de su abrazo, para que no se "escapara" pero era por otro motivo, sin saber, Ash tenía una "cita" con su amiga. Primero ambos fueron a comer unos helados, una situación fácil de llevar para el pelinegro, sin embargo no se esperaba que el mesero trajera un helado para parejas, quiso devolverlo pero el mesero solo aclaraba que era cortesía de la casa, bastante curiosa su sentencia.

Una copa, dos pequeñas cucharillas a los extremos y un delicioso helado "¿Qué pasaría si se cayera una cucharilla?" pensaba la castaña, mientras hacía caer "accidentalmente" su utensilio, con una gran idea May habría la boca esperando recibir un poco de helado, Ash trataba de llamar al mesero más nunca apareció, estaba en serios aprietos. "Dame un poco de helado" indicaba May, abriendo su boca y cerrando sus ojos con nerviosismo, el azabache esperaba a que suceda algún evento extraño que lo impida hacer la acción… no ocurrió nada. "¿Dónde está el equipo Rocket cuando se lo necesita? Pensaba el pelinegro esperando la aparición del trio…no paso. No había caso escapar, con lentitud recogía un poco del cremoso helado, con una mano derecha temblando, ponía la cucharilla en la boca de su amiga… con un gran gusto May se lo comía, ahora era su turno. "Abre la boca Ash" pedía la castaña haciendo lo mismo que su amigo, una gran felicidad y alegría le invadía hoy sería un día perfecto, pero no para el pelinegro. Él aún seguía pensando en Dawn.

Después de que el pelinegro sobrevivió a ser alimentado por su amiga, ambos se dirigían al pequeño bosque que estaba afuera del pueblo, eran las 5 de la tarde aún el sol estaba alumbrando con su máximo esplendor antes de desaparecer por el oeste. May tomaba de la mano al azabache, varias personas que vieron el espectáculo solo miraron a los jóvenes enamorados, lo que provoco vergüenza en el azabache, no había un lugar más perfecto para terminar la "cita" que no fuera en aquel lugar, ahora la que sentía nerviosismo era May, la sensación de estar a solas con Ash le pasaba factura, solo había una forma de que todo este día sea perfecto, un beso.

Después de la felicidad viene la tristeza

Tristeza una profunda pena sentía Dawn, cada palabra que le decía su madre, era una apuñalada en su corazón, no lo quería creer, solo es una mentira, falso. No, todo era verdad de ahora en adelante ¿Que haría? No lo podía responder, aun no tenía una respuesta para aquella pregunta, sin hacer ninguna acción, sentada en su cama lo único que podía hacer era llorar, en todo Hojas Gemelas, la noche daba inicio.

La llegada a la residencia Berlitz fue bastante tranquila y solitaria para Ash estaba solo, May no la acompañaba, casi llegando a la puerta vio a dos pokémon que esperaban su llegada: Pikachu y Piplup ellos pasaron todo el día jugando en el patio, sin embargo ambos criaturas sentían lo que estaba pasando, no solo con Dawn y May, y su comportamiento con el azabache, también percibían el problema de Ash. Entrando a la casa, Ash se preocupó al ver que las luces aun no estaban encendidas, eran alrededor de las 7 de la noche la luz ya no se podía apreciar en todo el lugar, apretando el interruptor de la luz, pronto la casa se vio iluminada, todo estaba en orden o era lo que aparentaba. Sin ganas de comer se fue directo a su habitación.

Horas pasaban y todo era silencio, Ash aún no podía dormir, Pikachu y Piplup estaban a su lado, el posible desvelo del azabache, tal vez se debiera a que su amiga aun no llegaba, miro por décima vez su reloj: 10 PM. Y ella aun no llegaba, estaba bastante preocupado, se preparaba para ir a su busca, pero de pronto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, se quedó quieto en su habitación escuchando los pasos de alguien subiendo las escaleras con lentitud y luego se volvió a escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Con un suspiro leve. El pelinegro se recostaba en su cama, pero aun con la llegada de su amiga, el aún seguía intranquilo, "Sera mejor que hable con ella" pensaba, pero justo cuando abría la puerta de su habitación se detuvo, no podía hacerlo, solo empeoraría las cosas, se volvió a recostar en su cama, pensando en silencio, hasta que se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Con pereza abría sus ojos, un sonido le impedía seguir durmiendo, miro la hora de su despertador 3 AM alguien tocaba la puerta con delicadeza, Ash dudaba en abrir, tenía miedo de hablar a la castaña, lo ocurrido en la tarde no lo podía olvidar, pero…pero tarde o temprano lo tenía que hacer, Sin despertar a los pokémon que dormían a su lado, Ash se levantaba, con pasos lentos se dirigía a la puerta. Lo abrió y para su sorpresa no era May, era Dawn, inmediatamente ella lo abrazo. Empezando a llorar desconsoladamente.

Ni una sola palabra pudo decir Ash, eran 4 AM esta noche estaría despierto, a su lado se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello azul, que dormía y abrazaba con fuerza a su amigo, ella no dijo una sola palabra, no dijo nada, al pelinegro no le quedo otra opción que dormir con ella, lo que al parecer le tranquilizo un poco, Ash miraba a su compañera, los ojos de ella estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, pero una ligera y diminuta sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, para ella estar con Ash significa paz. Los minutos pasaban con lentitud pronto amanecería, en su último intento de quedar dormido por fin Ash descansaría y lo último que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos fue a su amiga, además de los dos preciados objetos que estaban detrás de ella: una gorra y un medio listón.

Aunque parecía que había tranquilidad en aquel lugar, la verdad era que se atravesaba una gran tormenta, el día de mañana empezaría las decisiones, el reloj de arena pronto dejaría caer el último grano de arena, el destino de todos ellos se estaba decidiendo, pero a veces todo puede cambiar a último momento para bien o para mal nuestro.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno si tienen alguna duda, esta será respondida en el próximo capítulo, sin más que decir me despido. Nos vemos**

.


	4. Memorias de la tormenta

**La tardanza ha llegado a su fin, bastante tiempo qué no escribo un trabajo. En fin, ¡ahora a toda carga!**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
Memorias de la tormenta**

Grandes rayos de luz invadían la oscuridad que gobernaba todo el infinito cielo, con un gran astro alzándose por el este, se daba el inicio de un nuevo día, las pequeñas criaturas terrestres despertaban y salían de sus madrigueras, los pokémon voladores empezaban a alzar vuelo y dominar todo el vasto cielo azul. La gente del pequeño poblado de Hojas Gemelas se despertaba, como siempre nadie sabía lo que le depararía el destino a excepción de cierto joven que aún seguía durmiendo plácidamente. A lado de él también se encontraba una hermosa muchacha que también estaba sumida en el mundo de los sueños, parecía estar todo tranquilo, la suave brisa entraba y a la misma vez salía de la habitación de aquellos jóvenes, una temperatura agradable se podía sentir, pero toda aquella tranquilidad desapareció justo en el momento cuando el despertador sonó.

Tratando de detener el ruidoso sonido, el joven con desgano y a ciegas buscaba el botón de apagado de aquel objeto, tardo unos segundos para encontrarlo, lo consiguió, sin embargo las ganas de estar en la cama desaparecieron tan pronto como se dio cuenta que su compañera le abrazaba con cariño toda su cintura, con delicadeza intentaba zafarse, pero como si fuera un acto reflejo, ella le apretaba aun con más fuerza, fue una batalla feroz, el muchacho intentaba de todas formas escapar, pero su amiga se lo impedía.

En un momento de desesperación y sin medir su propia fuerza, el joven cayó estrepitosamente de la cama aun con su amiga abrazándolo.

* * *

— ¡Te odio!  
— ¡No!…por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención.

Una simple pesadilla atormentaba a May, era el mismo de todos los días, la coordinadora fugazmente se levantaba de su cama, aun con signos de miedo en su rostro, ella trataba de hacer desaparecer el desagradable momento que paso, era la misma historia de siempre, todo terminaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la misma pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez.

Cambiándose de muda, salía de su habitación, pero antes se detenía justo en la puerta, ella dudaba en salir, no sabría como reaccionar al ver a su amigo de nuevo, lo acontecido el día de ayer le impedía actuar de manera normal con el entrenador, una mueca de disgusto aparecía en su rostro, se mordía la parte inferior de sus labios. No podía mirar a su amigo sin antes darle una tremenda bofetada en su cara, era cierto que tenía enojo hacia él, sin embargo ella admitía tener en cierta manera la culpa por la actitud tan reprochable de su amigo, apresurar las cosas no fue una buena idea por parte de la coordinadora. Su mirada inmediatamente se dirigió al estropeado vestido blanco de una sola pieza que estaba a un rincón inferior de la cama, detuvo sus intenciones de salir y se dirigió a donde esa prenda estaba, lo tocó, estaba seco.

Los recuerdos de ayer pasaron rápidamente por la cabeza de la coordinadora tan pronto como una lágrima salía de sus ojos zafiros.

La brisa veraniega se podía sentir en todo el pequeño bosque, más a May no le importaba, con agilidad llevaba a Ash hacia lo más profundo del lugar, hasta que se detuvieron en un pequeño y hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas, en su interior se podían ver a varios pokémon nadando en la superficie de la laguna, eran pocos los que conocían este precioso lugar, solo las personas que encontraban a su "media naranja" lo podían conocer o eso fue lo que dio entender el mesero de la heladería en donde ellos estaban antes. Corrían rumores de varias personas acerca de esa laguna, encontrarlo no era sencillo, pero una vez encontrado, además de estar con la persona a la que más amas se podía dar por hecho tu amor con aquella persona, pero como toda historia de amor, esta se debía culminar con un beso en medio de la laguna.

La ansiedad de May nublaba e impedían ver el cansancio del entrenador, él estaba totalmente cansado después de correr tanto. Justo cuando se detuvieron en el lugar de los rumores, Ash pudo descansar por unos segundos, se encontraba totalmente desorientado, no reconocía el lugar, pero el espectáculo de los pokémon en la laguna lo distrajeron por un momento, en todo aquella escena no noto que May buscaba por todas partes un pequeño barco de madera.

— ¡Ash me podías ayudar!

La llamada de su amiga, le hizo reaccionar, ella con dificultad trataba de atraer el barco a la orilla. Después de unos minutos ambos se encontraban contemplando todo el lugar desde el centro de la laguna, las estrellas y la luna se apoderaban de todo el firmamento pero antes se pudo observar un hermoso ocaso al oeste, varias tonalidades anaranjados se apreciaban por donde el sol se ocultaba, era el momento perfecto para realizar el beso.

Ash se sentía tranquilo, pero a la misma nervioso, aunque sus ojos miraban el espectáculo que se daba, en su cabeza se hacían varias interrogantes, no pudo advertir cuando su amiga se levantó de su asiento, el sonrojo en la chica se podía notar, su hermosa figura combino perfectamente con la tonalidades anaranjadas del fondo, más el color blanco de su vestido, junto con el suelto y sedoso cabello hizo resaltar con profundidad cada parte de su esbelto cuerpo. Cualquiera hubiera quedado hipnotizado ante tal imagen, pero siempre había una excepción.

— ¿Ash te podías levantar un momento? —Dijo May estirando su mano.

El pequeño mundo de los pensamientos se interrumpió por un momento, Ash miraba a su amiga y como siempre no entendía nada que no fuera acerca de los pokémon, pero aun así, obedeció lo que ella le decía, pudo sentir las cálidas manos que le sostenían con cariño, Jamás se había preguntado el porqué de estar allí, pero cuando May inmediatamente acercaba su rostro, Ash sin ninguna mala intención la alejo con brusquedad.

En todo el lugar se escuchaban el trinar de las aves pokémon, pero este se detuvo cuando se oyó el salpicar de la pequeñas gotas que volaban a una gran altura, May cayo del barco, para su mala suerte no fue en el piso de madera, fue en la superficie de la laguna, aquella laguna no tenía una gran profundidad, se podía caminar tranquilamente con el agua que llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero en su interior había bastante lodo, todo término de la peor manera, el hermoso vestido blanco pronto se vio oscurecido, pero aún más importante, May estaba totalmente enojada, aun cuando Ash de la misma manera y sin importarle nada bajo del barco a ella no le importó, no le importó cuando él pedía con todo su corazón disculpas, no le importó cuando él le ofreció su mano para ayudarle. A ella ya nada le importaba.

— ¡Te odio!  
— ¡No!...por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención.  
— ¡Vete no te quiero ver nunca más!

Tan pronto como le grito a su amigo, él se alejó del lugar, con algunas lágrimas en su rostro, había algo que hacía sentir a Ash de esa manera, y era ver a uno de sus amigos sufrir por su culpa.

Extrañamente después de acordarse todo, May pudo entender algo sobre sus constantes pesadillas que tenía, simplemente era una pequeña visión del futuro, pero ella antes no lo comprendía. En su pesadilla ella caía sin llegar a ningún lado, todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad pero antes de despertarse, escuchaba aquellas palabras, además que veía un gran océano, y era así como terminaba sus pesadillas de todas las noches. No pensó más en eso, miro por ultimo vez su cuarto, y con determinación salía de su habitación.

* * *

Esperando pacientemente a que su hija y sus amigos bajen, Johanna meditaba lo ocurrido ayer.

Después de cantarle aquella agradable canción para Dawn, ella se detuvo pensaba en la mejor forma de explicarle a su hija lo que le sucedía, pero una vez más, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, la garganta se comprimía impidiendo que hable.

Dawn miraba a su madre, y le daba un abrazo, aun sin que su madre no la hablara, ella podía entender perfectamente lo que pasaba, no se podía ignorar las cosas que pasaban, su madre tenía una grave enfermedad que le carcomía todo su ser, pero había un detalle que ignoraba.

— Mamá…ya verás que todo se pondrá mejor…no te preocupes —decía Dawn.

Mientras trataba de consolar a su madre.

Johanna conmovida por el acto de su hija, reunió las fuerzas que necesitaba.

— Dawn…por favor escúchame bien… no quiero que te sientas triste o impotente…yo sé… yo sé que todo tendrá una solución.

Ante tal advertencia, la pequeña Berlitz se preparaba para lo que su madre le contaría. Johanna con cariño acariciaba el cabello de su hija mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama. Se pudo escuchar un leve suspiro, se preparaba para hablar y a la misma vez, más lágrimas salían, la oscuridad estaba presente en aquella habitación, pero la tenue luz de una lámpara impedía que todo el cuarto este sumido en la tinieblas.

— Dawn…

Se detuvo, la duda le dominaba una vez más, sin embargo suspiro una vez más y comenzó a hablar.

Cada palabra que escuchaba salir de su madre para Dawn era una tortura, su madre padecía de cáncer en el área de los pulmones, la enfermedad estaba bastante avanzada, lo que impedía su pronto tratamiento. Ante aquella afirmación Dawn trataba de asimilar la noticia, aunque ella de alguna forma lo sabía con anterioridad, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la enfermedad afecte otras partes del cuerpo, la pregunta ahora era. ¿Cuánto?

No lo quería oír, quería escaparse de la realidad. ¿Acaso era cuestión de meses? o simplemente solo eran escasos días, no lo quería saber. La tensión la estaba dominando y a la vez se culpaba a sí misma. 3 años era bastante tiempo, en todo ese tiempo la preocupación de ella estaba en su amigo, nada más le importaba, ignoraba la soledad que sufría su madre, ella no estuvo cuando su madre más lo necesitaba, se sentía una completa estúpida. Para ella lo más importante era…Ash.

Johanna trataba de consolar a su hija, pero nada funcionaba.

— Dawn… no es tu culpa. Por favor compréndelo  
— Mama… ¡cómo puedes decir que no es mi culpa! —gritaba —Yo…yo solamente me preocupaba en mis amigos, no estuve cuando necesitabas mi compañía…yo…yo… ¡todo es mi culpa!

Para aquella madre ver a su hija de aquella manera le rompía el corazón, quizás una simple mentira calmaría todo, solo una simple mentira.

— Dawn…yo sé que saldremos de esta…lo sé…habrá una solución —decía mientras daba otro abrazo a su hija.

Sin querer lastimar más a su hija, trato de no mencionar el verdadero problema que le atormentaba día tras día, una madre siempre querrá que sus hijos estén felices, aunque signifique sufrir por ellos.

* * *

Tomando otro sorbo de su café. Johanna miraba la llegada de las chicas, May bajaba con gran seriedad en su rostro, al igual que su hija. Ambas se acomodaban en la mesa.

Tratando de ponerse sus zapatillas. Ash se preparaba para salir de la habitación, momentos antes buscaba alguna forma de explicar la caída de Dawn de la cama. Él no quiso mencionar que la razón de su caída era el hecho que ella le abrazaba como un oso de felpa, acción que no le gustaba al entrenador. Pero ante la suplicas de su amigo, Dawn solo daba otro abrazo a Ash en agradecimiento a lo sucedido anoche. Simplemente ella necesitaba a la persona a la que más amaba para estar tranquila y calmarse después de recibir la noticia de su madre.

Ya estaba listo, solo faltaba ponerse su gorra y su preciado medio listón, detrás de él estaba Pikachu y Piplup que le esperaban, sin ninguna prisa salía, recorría el pequeño pasillo, bajaba las escaleras, en su trayecto miro a sus compañeras que degustaban del desayuno, una de ellas rápidamente lo miro con sus penetrantes ojos zafiros, el entrenador tenía que resolver un problema. Se detuvo por un momento, dudaba en seguir avanzando, pero reunió la confianza necesaria, a paso firme se acercaba a la castaña, ella rápidamente trato de ignorarlo, pero no pudo, sentía la mano de su amigo tocando su hombro, pero más que eso, sentía los sentimientos de Ash, extrañamente ambos listones empezaban a brillar y a trasmitir los sentimientos de ambos. Enojo era lo que sentía Ash por parte de su amiga, pero los fuertes lazos de reconciliación y perdón del pelinegro, alejaron por completo ese sentimiento negativo, era increíble como ambos listones podían eliminar la totalidad de los malos pensamientos.

— May no era mi intención…  
— Está bien…en parte yo también tengo la culpa, por no avisarte antes —interrumpía, para luego dar una pequeño abrazo al entrenador.

Como siempre la actitud de Dawn no se hizo esperar, ella también se unió al abrazo

— ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo!

Todo parecía que volvía a la normalidad, pero había un secreto que nadie lo podía saber, Johanna tenía que pedirle un favor a Ash.

La mañana transcurrió sin ningún sobresalto, hoy sería el día que el grupo comenzaría sus aventuras por Sinnoh, todos se preparaban para la travesía, con mucha anterioridad Ash ya se había preparado, solo esperaba a sus amigas, con aburrimiento salía de la casa, miraba el gran cielo azul y los pequeños Starlies que descansaban en la copa de los árboles, quiso avanzar más, pero noto que la madre de Dawn esperaba bajo la sombra de los arboles la salida del grupo.

— Ash podemos hablar un momento —dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la plaza del pueblo.  
— Está bien.

Ash era la única persona en la que podía dejar tal responsabilidad, mientras caminaban con tranquilidad Johanna platicaba con el pelinegro, lo hermoso que era este pueblo, había tantas anécdotas que ella apenas tenía tiempo, para contárselo. Luego de algunos minutos retornaban a la casa, las chicas ya estaba listas, pero antes de seguir. Johanna le hablo:

— ¿Ash podrías prometerme algo?  
— Claro  
— Nunca dejes sola a mi hija ¿me lo prometes? —mientras lo decía, esperaba que Ash tarde en responder, pero no fue así.  
— No es necesario que me lo diga… ¡yo siempre estaré a lado de ella! —decía mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Después de aquellas palabras Johanna comprendió en lo valioso que era aquel chico, aunque le pase algo a ella, tenía la confianza en que su hija nunca estaría sola. Ella tenía grandes amigos. Unos minutos después todo el grupo se despedía, era hora de comenzar la aventura.

Simples mentiras, la madre de Dawn miraba al grupo hasta que se desaparecieran por el extenso horizonte, recordando las últimas palabras que le dijo a su hija anoche.

— Dawn…no todo está perdido…ya estoy recibiendo un tratamiento.

Varias lágrimas salían y la misma vez era llevadas por el viento, aquella madre lucharía hasta el fin para cambiar todo.

Todo dependía del destino, con cierta arrogancia un extraño sujeto, en una gran torre, miraba con detenimiento una esfera azul. Sus planes pronto comenzarían, con ansiedad miraba otra vez la esfera, en ella se podía observar al grupo del pelinegro caminado por el bosque.

— Ahora no te escaparas —dijo, para luego reírse de manera malvada.

Su risa termino, cuando escucho que alguien entraba a la habitación.

— Señor, lo esperan abajo —interrumpió un mozo.  
— Diles que ya bajo —dijo, para luego levantarse de su asiento, y guardar la extraña esfera en su mano.

Preparándose para salir, aquel sujeto reviso sus dos únicas pokébolas, y lanzo uno de ellas… un gran esplendor blanco iluminaba la habitación, para luego dar forma al pokémon legendario del tipo siniestro…Darkrai. Luego ambos se iban de la habitación.

Extrañamente la peculiar esfera de antes, cambiaba de imagen, en el fondo se podía ver una gran playa, en medio de esta se encontraba una chica esperando pacientemente a su… héroe.

Todo dependía ahora de las acciones para cambiar el futuro de las personas que más amamos…


	5. De regreso al bosque de los recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**De regreso al bosque de los recuerdos olvidados**

**Parte 1**

El tiempo nunca se detiene, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dos días pasaron desde que el grupo se alejo de Hojas Gemelas con rumbo a Ciudad Jubileo. Grandes árboles y una variada vegetación adornaban todo el paisaje, los recuerdos de hace 3 años se hacían presentes en la memoria de Ash y Dawn, el camino hacia la gran ciudad era bastante conocido para ambos, con un simple. "Te acuerdas", ambos recordaban anécdotas del pasado; la vez que Dawn tuvo su primera batalla pokémon con Nando, la vez que vieron a Buneary y Pachirisu, entre otras muchas más, era el tema de conversación del grupo a lo largo de estos días.

Todo lo ocurrido en estos días era visto por un extraño sujeto, sin ninguna prisa se acercaba, su objetivo: Ash y su extraño poder relacionado con el Aura. La gran esfera sostenida en su mano derecha podía presenciar el destino de las personas, era fácil para ese sujeto poder ver el futuro del entrenador, y de nuevo miraba su preciada esfera, cegado en su ansiedad, pudo observar que sus planes estaban yendo a la perfección, en pocos días todo cambiaria.

El tercer día daba comienzo pero, la gran agitación, la respiración acelerada de Ash, daba indicios que había tenido la misma pesadilla de siempre. Levantándose con dificultad, intentaba calmarse, su rostro estaba empapado con sudor, la garganta se le puso seca, quería agua, salió de su carpa, había un pequeño riachuelo a unos pasos de allí, mientras se iba, pudo observar la gran alba, era temprano, el sol apenas salía, llego a la pequeña fuente de agua, bebió un poco de está, pudo tranquilizarse un poco, se sentó al borde de la orilla puso sus pies en el agua, sintió algo de frio, pero a la misma vez tranquilidad, solo necesitaba relajarse un poco, sumido en los pequeños sonidos de la naturaleza, no escucho los pasos sigilosos detrás de él.

— ¡Dime quien soy!— decía con una voz juguetona la persona misteriosa, tapando con ambas manos los ojos del entrenador.

Ash estaba en aprietos, estaba envuelto en el popular juego de, "¿quién soy?", particularmente no le agradaba jugar esa adivinanza debido a los problemas que le podían causar, adivinar quién era la persona detrás de él le era muy difícil, por no decir imposible. La rueda de la fortuna empezaba para el entrenador, una simple equivocación podía causar severas consecuencias trágicas para él, Todavía en su cabeza estaba el recuerdo de hace unos días.

Como siempre el apetito de Ash era aturdidor, con constancia pedía algo de comer cada 4 horas, no era su culpa que su cuerpo se haya acostumbrado a pedir alimento cada cierto intervalo de tiempo, y solo era el primer día después de dejar el pueblo, no había más remedio, May y Dawn detenían su camino cada cierto tiempo para descansar o eso era lo que mencionaban cuando escuchaban el poderoso estruendo del estómago de cierto entrenador.

— ¡Ya es hora de comer! —decía May, preparando la mesa para la repentina merienda de cada 4 horas.

Estando entrenando con sus pokémon, Ash mantenía toda su atención en los movimientos de sus dirigidos, cuando se trataba de batallas, no había otra cosa más importante para él que presenciar los ataques de sus pokémon. El ataque de Aqua Jet de Buizel fallaba otra vez, la velocidad aérea de Staraptor era impresionante, estaba feliz, el tiempo no había perturbado a sus pokémon, al igual que las personas, los pokémon son conscientes de las emociones, la pérdida de su entrenador fue desastrosa para ellos, pero siempre quedo la esperanza en volverlo a ver de nuevo. Dawn miraba con atención el espectáculo brindado, había una batalla feroz entre los dirigidos de Ash, era la primera vez que ellos eran vistos en acción después de 3 años de ausencia de su entrenador, la ferocidad de: Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel y Gible era incomparables.

De acuerdo a su filosofía, Ash volvió a traer a sus pokémon de la región de Sinnoh, con ellos empezó y con ellos terminara; ese era su filosofía, la confianza estaba presente en su rostro a solo unas semanas del inicio de la Conferencia del Valle Lily, él estaba listo para cualquier problema que enfrentaría, pero no lo estaba para lo que venía.

— ¡Dime quien soy! — preguntaba Dawn, tapando los ojos del entrenador.

Simplemente era un simple y sencillo juego que cualquiera hubiera respondido sin ninguna dificultad, claro que si esa persona estaba atenta que Dawn siempre estuvo al lado de Ash mientras él estaba entrenando. La falta de atención era un defecto que cargaría por toda su vida el joven entrenador, ni siquiera vacilo en su respuesta.

—Eres tu May.

Todo término así; con curiosidad los pokémon ahí presentes observaban el problemático problema de su entrenador, un fuerte "¡yo no soy May!" se pudo escuchar en todo el bosque, seguido además de un "¿porque creíste que era May?", se pudo oír.

— ¡Lo siento me equivoque! —se disculpaba Ash, sin embargo era demasiado tarde, ya se había armado el gran "rollo".

— ¿Crees que soy igual que May? ¿Porque pensaste que ella te taparía los ojos? ¿Tienes algo con ella? ¡Respóndeme Ash!

La velocidad con que hablaba su amiga perturbó al entrenador, estaba en K.O en tan solo unos segundos, pero la ira de una chica jamás se apacigua cuando un hombre la confunde, esto le seguiría de por vida al entrenador. En el momento menos esperado, fuese en la mañana, en la noche o incluso en la madrugada, aquel juego de "¿Quién soy?" le atormentaba. "¿Quién soy?" aquellas dos palabras le empezaban a hartar a Ash, la próxima vez que le preguntarían estaría preparado.

Sin embargo aun con sus pies descansando en el riachuelo, él no estaba preparado en este momento, la persona detrás de él seguía esperando su respuesta.

— ¡Si tan solo Pikachu estaría aquí! —se lamentó a si mismo por su suerte, su fiel compañero seria el que avisara cuál de las dos le estaba jugando esta broma, un simple tirón en la pantalón indicaba que era Dawn, dos significaba que era May. Tardo dos días en planificar ese plan, pero no contaba con que le harían ese juego ahora, en ocasiones pensaba que se estaban burlando de él, cuando él estaba seguro que había acertado, inexplicadamente se equivocaba, pensó que algunas veces hacían algún tipo de cambio cuando él acertaba, era por eso que cada vez erraba, y por su error perdía su típica comida de cada 4 horas, una penitencia bastante curiosa.

Ahora tenía que responder, no había que temer, solo perdía su desayuno, no había ningún problema a menos que pase la tragedia de ayer cuando no comió absolutamente nada, perdió esta batalla, pero la próxima vez con Pikachu a su lado no lo erraría.

—Eres tu May— dijo Ash, estaba seguro que se había equivocado y si no era así, cuando se voltearía miraría a Dawn, era así de simple.

—Lo lamento te equivocaste—decía aquella persona con una voz desilusionada.

—Ya sé que me equivoque, siempre me equivoco, ahora no me darán mi desayuno ¿no Dawn? —pregunto, pero para su sorpresa cuando se giró, no había nadie.

La caminata se reanudo después de unas horas, la llegada a la próxima Ciudad seria en unas horas, con todo lo que había pasado en la mañana, Ash pensaba en la persona que estaba a lado de él en el riachuelo. No se trataba de Dawn y May, cuando entro a sus carpas aún seguían dormidas, todo era extraño.

— ¿Ash sucede algo?— pregunto May, al ver lo distraído que estaba su amigo.

—No, no pasa nada—respondió el pelinegro —. A todo esto, ¿cuándo me dejaran de hacer ese juego?

La risa de sus compañeras se pudo escuchar, en respuesta a la pregunta del entrenador.

—Ash, ¿de en verdad te molesta, jugar ese juego?—pregunto Dawn.

— ¡Claro que sí!, cada vez que me equivoco me dejan sin comer —respondió, con algo de enojo.

—Pues…ya no lo volveremos a hacer, ya llegamos a Ciudad Jubileo —dijo May —Además tú tienes la culpa de que hayas hecho enojar a Dawn en primer lugar, aunque me halagas que hayas respondido que era yo, no aguanto cuando un chico confunde a las mujeres de esa manera,

— ¿De eso se trataba todo esto? — pregunto Ash, pensando que todo había comenzado por su culpa, ni se lo había imaginado.

—Ahora que estamos cerca de mi próximo concurso, ¿qué tal si hacemos una carrera?—pregunto la coordinadora de Hoenn — Lo haremos por parejas, ¡yo escojo a Pikachu!

— ¡Yo escojo a Piplup! — grito eufóricamente Dawn, aceptando el reto.

—Está bien, yo escojo a Pikachu — decía el entrenador, mientras veía su hombro derecho, su mejor amigo estaba con May, otra vez —. ¡Me dejas solo otra vez Pikachu!

La pequeña competencia daba comienzo.

— ¡En sus marcas, listos, Ya! — grito May, dando así por comenzado la carrera.

Un juego empezaba, una pesadilla retornaba, varios misterios se descubrirían, el destino de cada uno de ellos daba inicio.

La gran sonrisa en su rostro, indicaba su satisfacción, todo iba de acuerdo a sus planes, mirando otra vez su delicada esfera, pudo apreciar la cara de su querido portador del Aura.

—Darkrai, empieza de una vez —ordeno aquel sujeto.

Sin perder un valioso segundo, el pokémon siniestro obedeció los órdenes de su amo. Súbitamente ascendió al cielo, acumulando una gran energía en sus manos creó un gran campo oscuro que cubrió todo el bosque en donde Ash y sus amigos se encontraban.

La sensación de ser atrapado en la oscuridad retornaba, pero esta vez con más intensidad, el cielo se volvió oscuro, un fuerte viento azotaba sin misericordia los árboles, el único que pudo notar el cambio brusco del ambiente fue Ash, para May y Dawn todo parecía normal no cambio en nada el ambiente, con gran rapidez y entusiasmo se alejaban de su amigo ignorando lo que le sucedía a su amigo. Ash se detuvo, era el único que estaba en ese bosque desolado; sin vida, sin alegría, aun parado no hubo ninguna expresión en su rostro, aquella oscuridad carcomía todo su ser, no pudo hablar no pudo gritar, estaba solo. Ni siquiera su medio listón pudo hacer algo.

Los sigilosos pasos que se acercaban con calma, era lo único que pudo escuchar, estaba indefenso, repentinamente lo único que pudo escuchar era: "Te atrape".

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron; May y Dawn salieron del bosque, se podía notar el cansancio que tenían y también la alegría por parte de May por haber ganado, pero aquella expresión cambio por la de preocupación al notar que Ash aún no salía, esperaron algunos minutos, no apareció. Con preocupación otra vez regresaban, pero esta vez pudieron notar el cambio que sintió Ash anteriormente, la oscuridad gobernaba todo el lugar, Pikachu estaba en alerta algo se aproximaba, la preocupación de las chicas empezaba a notarse, regresaron al lugar del inicio de la carrera, pero lo único que pudieron encontrar era una gorra y un medio listón pertenecientes a una sola persona, Ash.

Los rayos del sol golpearon directamente el rostro de Ash, haciendo que se despierte de su letargo, el cambio radical de lugar lo perturbo, estaba en una playa, con los pies descalzos pudo sentir el escozor que le producía la arena, un cielo totalmente azul pudo ser visto, una gran variedad de pokémon voladores surcaban todo el basto espacio azul, el sonido de las olas chocando con las costas junto con el trinar de las aves era una pacífica melodía del lugar. Tratando de levantarse, no pudo comprender lo que sucedía, al igual que su pesadilla se encontraba en una playa, pero no muy lejos de él se encontraba una persona.

Con un vestido color esmeralda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, un largo cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura recogido en una hermosa coleta, una hermosa chica de ojos celestes claros, esperaba pacientemente el despertar de su héroe.

— ¿Quién eres?— pregunto vacilando Ash, al notar a la hermosa muchacha.

Varias lágrimas salían del rostro de aquella muchacha, la felicidad estaba presente en su rostro, mirando a Ash no pudo contener sus deseos de abrazarlo.

— ¡Por fin te vuelvo a ver de nuevo!— decía entre lágrimas la hermosa muchacha — Sabia que algún día te volvería a ver con mis propios ojos, Ash.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero podía notar como aquella persona estaba feliz, lo único que podía hacer era corresponder aquel abrazo.

Un profundo sentimiento de amor recorría todo el cuerpo de Ash, esta de alguna forma le era familiar, pasaron algunos minutos y nadie hablo. El suave soplido del viento agitaba por un momento el cabello castaño de aquella chica, el tiempo había acabado, tenía que volverse a despedir de Ash, pero sabría que él volvería después de su última batalla.

—Prométeme que nunca te rendirás —hablo aquella chica, en los oídos del entrenador —. Sé que lo podrás hacer, Ash.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— pregunto, pero era la pregunta equivocada.

—Eso no importa, sé que lo podrás hacer—decía aquélla chica, mientras hacía pequeños círculos con su dedo en pecho del pelinegro.

Si fuera por ella no volvería a abandonar de nuevo al pelinegro pero lo tenía que hacer, el tiempo había acabado, suavemente el cuerpo de Ash empezaba a desvanecerse.

— ¿Qué me está pasando?

—Pronto estarás de nuevo con tus amigas, pase lo que pase no te rindas…

El cuerpo se había desvanecido completamente, otra vez aquélla chica estaba sola, sin embargo esperaría pacientemente el regreso de Ash.

El tiempo pasa sin detenerse, pero hubo una ocasión en que se detuvo por completo. Mirando con desprecio su esfera, el dueño del Darkrai esperaba el retorno del entrenador, no podía lo cerca que estuvo en atraparlo, antes de que lo atrapara, un destello blanco lo detuvo de sus intenciones, con enojo tendría que esperar un poco más, pero estaba seguro que la próxima vez que lo tendría al frente lo atraparía definitivamente.

El tiempo había sido detenido por completo, desde la salida de Hojas Gemelas por primera vez el tiempo se había detenido por completo, el sol y la noche solo aparecían para confundir a los que estaban atrapados en aquélla ilusión. El bosque de los recuerdos olvidados volvía y esta vez con su más fuerza que nunca, varios misterios estaban a punto de descubrirse…

Estuvo vagando por un buen tiempo por todo el lugar en busca de sus amigas, pero no pudo encontrarlas, el tiempo parecía no transcurrir. Ash estaba sumamente preocupado, en su cabeza rondaba varias preguntas que no eran respondidas. No podía creer que otra vez volvía a ocurrir, creía que todo había acabado pero solo era el comienzo, trato de escapar de aquel lugar, no pudo hacerlo tenía que encontrar a sus amigas primero, tras atravesar algunos arbustos pudo encontrar a May y a Dawn, inconscientes, en todo su ser podía sentir miedo. May parecía despertarse, abriendo lentamente sus ojos pudo observar a la persona que se preocupaba por ella, lastimosamente no lo pudo reconocer, sin querer decirlo no reconocía a la persona que le estaba tratando de ayudarla.

De ahora en adelante la pesadilla volvía a retornar, pero en ocasiones las pesadillas se pueden convertir en sueños, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, la batalla daba inicio, un batalla entre el tiempo y el espacio. Destino y recuerdos.

— ¿May estas bien?

—Y…yo estoy bien. Pero tú… ¿quién eres?

* * *

**Llegamos al clímax de esta historia, como mi anterior trabajo esto solo contara de 13 capítulos, por ultimo agradezco a todos los toman un poco de su tiempo en leer este FanFic, eso me anima demasiado para seguir escribiendo, sin nada mas que decir. nos vemos. **


End file.
